


Dudley's Big Day

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Growing Up Potter [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Family Gathering, Draco being Draco, Luna being Luna, M/M, Suppressed Animosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After it became clear that Dudley and Donna were never going to be able to afford the wedding they wanted, Harry offers his home as the venue, and today's the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudley's Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me last night and I typed it up as fast as I could - interrupting what I was writing for the Draco's Birthday series, lol! Anyway, I was so excited to get it posted that I only barely edited it. If you find any typos, please let me know :-)

It was a day in the middle of June, and it just so happened to be Dudley and Donna's wedding day. Dudley was currently sitting in the back of a cab with his parents. All of them were tense.

“I just don't see why we couldn't have had the wedding in a nice church – or even a park!” Vernon burst out. Again. He'd been making the same complaint ever since Dudley had informed them that Harry had graciously offered his backyard as the perfect place to get married.

“Because it's a good place and it saves us a lot of money,” Dudley explained once more in terms he hoped his father would understand. “Money that can be used to buy us a nice house.”

“But your mother and I would be more than happy to pay for a better place!” Vernon protested with a deeply red face.

Dudley suppressed a frustrated growl by sighing. “If you did that, you'd have to rent out an entire hotel to house all the guests. And besides, the wedding is today! What good would it be to postpone it and start all over?”

“I don't like it!” Vernon roared.

“You could always go home,” Dudley informed him softly, his voice full of steel.

“Diddikins...” His mother murmured in hurt and shock, and then glared at her husband. “Vernon, we can bite our tongues for one day.”

Dudley nodded his head. “Yes, do that. In fact, if you cannot say _anything_ nice to Harry, don't say anything at all. And whatever you do, don't insult him, his friends, or his kids. They _all_ have magic and they aren't afraid to hex you! Best case, ignore Harry and he'll ignore you.”

Vernon growled a soft sigh. He very much did not like anything about this day. Especially: “And you're _sure_ you want to marry this woman?”

“Dad! We have a daughter together and are in love! Why _wouldn't_ I want to marry her?!” Dudley asked, too astonished by the suggestion to get truly angry about it.

Vernon simply crossed his arms and stewed in silence. Petunia squeezed her son's hand in an attempt to comfort him. Dudley gave her a grateful smile.

“I promise I'll try my best not to say anything... rude...” she promised.

“Thank you,” Dudley replied with a relieved sigh.

Just then, the cab came to a halt next to an empty and derelict old lot. It was tiny and nestled between two small and shabby houses in what looked to be a poor part of London. Vernon and Petunia exchanged glances that clearly said: _I knew it!_

The three of them got out of the cab, and then Dudley paid the driver. Just as the driver took off, Donna squealed happily and threw her arms around her fiancé.

“You made it just in time! The portkey is due to arrive in less than two minutes!” She announced excitedly, bouncing incessantly. “You finally get to meet my family!”

Rather than attempt to figure out what to say to that, Dudley kissed her. A couple of seconds later, there was a loud shriek as a few teens roughly landed on the ground. Copious laughter made them all look up to see a group of adults floating down to the ground – some of them carrying younger children.

“Donna!” A heavy blonde woman squealed in delight.

“Mama!” Donna cried out as she pulled free from Dudley and threw her arms around her mother.

“You must be Dudley,” an older man in a crisp business suit stated with a pleased grin. He clasped Dudley's hand and pounded on his back in a purely American way. “I'm Donna's father.”

“It's good to meet you, sir,” Dudley said, visibly nervous. Donna took a moment to introduce her entire family to Dudley and his parents, and vice versa. The event was cordial enough, if a bit stiff.

One of the teenaged girls grew impatient and grabbed Donna to shake her. “You said that we were going to meet _Harry Potter!_ Are we really going to meet him, or are you lying through your teeth?!”

This caused Vernon and Petunia to exchange surprised and puzzled glances. They wisely remained silent. Even so, they both couldn't help but glance curiously at their son, who was simply watching his fiancée with a soft smile.

Donna laughed. “You're really going to meet him, but first, a few rules.”

“ _Rules_?” The teens all asked with a tone of disgust.

“Yes,” Donna confirmed firmly. “The most important thing is to bite your tongue and _not_ shriek whenever _You-Know-Who_ is mentioned by name. It happens rather a lot. Also don't panic if everyone starts joking about Harry dying, or trying to kill him. Lastly, whatever you do, _try_ not to drool over Harry and treat him like he's the most famous person who ever lived.”

“But he is!” All the teens gasped out in protest. This frankly confused Vernon and Petunia.

“Do you think he'll sign an autograph?” A boy of about twelve asked shyly.

Donna's mother sighed and shook her head. “Honestly, this is Donna's wedding day. The focus is supposed to be on her. Please try to save the hero worship for tomorrow at the earliest!”

“Yes mama,” the teens all grumbled contritely.

An eight year old girl tugged on Donna's sleeve. “Will we get to see all the babies?”

Donna grinned at her. “They aren't babies anymore, but yes. You'll meet all of Harry's kids. There're six boy and six girls.” This evoked deep shock from Vernon and Petunia; Dudley had never mentioned specifics. “Well, and the three newer babies that haven't been reported on in the paper, but they're almost a year old now anyway. He also has his godson, Teddy, living with him. You'll know which one he is because his hair changes color approximately every minute. Then – of course – there's my baby Daisy.”

“I can't wait to hold my granddaughter!” Donna's mother purred happily. “Shouldn't we go wherever we need to? The wedding is in a couple of hours.”

Donna laughed and dug into her right pocket. “Don't worry, we're here, and I happen to know that – aside from cooking food – they could get everything ready in less than half an hour if they had to. We have _plenty_ of time still!”

Dudley nodded in agreement, smiling fondly as he remembered Harry's wedding. A thought occurred to him. “Oh! Last thing, the entire family tends to bicker a lot. Don't panic if you see random spells flying around, and be prepared to not be able to hear anything at all because of the noise.”

Donna giggled and nodded in agreement. “Now, each one of you needs to take a slip of paper.” She dug her other hand into her left pocket and handed two slips of paper to Dudley. “These are for your parents.”

Dudley took them with a nod as she turned to hand out the other slips. He examined them curiously for a moment, and then shrugged. “I know they look blank, but they're not. Just hold onto them and look at them for a moment, and then you'll see.”

“Is that some sort of freaky curse to trap us?” Vernon asked suspiciously.

Dudley rolled his eyes. “If it was, I'd have been the one trapped when I first took them and looked at them.”

“A _Fidelius Charm?_ ” Donna's father asked incredulously. Then he laughed. “Well _of course_ Harry Potter would have a powerful privacy charm on his house!”

“He'd probably be hounded by the press if he didn't,” Donna's aunt murmured sensibly.

“Exactly,” Donna stated with a single nod.

Petunia and Vernon sighed and took the slips of paper, and then gasped as if being strangled when the large house seemed to squeeze itself between the others out of nowhere. Dudley opened the gate in the fence surrounding the property.

“Best let me go first,” he stated. “For some reason, Mrs. Black actually likes me.” He then led the way into Harry's house.

Walburga Black roared in outrage at the sight of so many unfamiliar people. Dudley stood in front of her and hastily waved his hands to get her attention. “Good day, Mrs. Black. How are you today?”

Walburga pursed her lips. “Dreadful! All those nasty brats are making so much noise that I almost can't hear myself screech!”

“Do you know where Harry is?” Dudley asked politely.

“The filthy blood traitor!” Walburga spat venomously. “He's in the backyard with my darling Draco.”

Donna smiled in an attempt to be charming. “Mrs. Black, I'd like you to meet my family, and before you have a chance to insult them, I think you should know that we have the purest blood in America.”

Walburga sniffed haughtily. “It can't be all _that_ pure if it produced a pitiful Squib like you!”

Donna laughed. “I guess I'm just lucky like that!”

This positively disgruntled Walburga. “Please close my curtain so that I can ignore all you mongrels who dare to stain the the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black!”

“Sure thing!” Donna agreed with a smirk as she pulled the curtain closed. Then she turned to her family. “Sorry about that. Mrs. Black was the head of the pureblooded Black family of dark wizards and witches. Her portrait's stuck to the wall with a permanent sticking charm and cannot be moved – no matter how much anyone tries. She can't stand anyone, except for Draco because he's a descendant of the house of Black, and actually, she _does_ seem to like Dudley.”

“No idea why,” Dudley muttered with a shrug.

“It's because he was properly nasty to that horrid blood traitor that defeated our beloved Dark Lord! I figure that makes him a little dark by association, even if he _is_ a filthy muggle!” Walburga yelled from the other side of the curtain.

“Ah, that makes sense,” Donna murmured with a tiny grin. She then beckoned to everyone to follow her. “We may as well go find Harry. If we're lucky, we'll also find Hermione, who'll be able to tell us which rooms you'll all be staying in.”

“Hermione?!” The excitable teen girl asked. “As in _Hermione Granger_ , member of the Golden Trio that defeated the Dark Lord?!”

Donna frowned in puzzlement. “Of course? What other Hermione would be living with Harry?”

“Does Ron live here too?” A boy asked eagerly.

“Yes,” Donna stated with a fond smile.

“They all live here! The _entire Golden Trio_!”

“Hey now,” Donna chided sternly. “Remember, no hero worship. It makes Harry uncomfortable.”

“Yes Donna,” the teens and kids all mumbled reluctantly.

A moment later, Donna opened the magically enlarged sliding glass door and they all piled out into the backyard. They were met by a scene of utter chaos!

There were kids on toy brooms flying everywhere, all of them trying to make as much noise as they possibly could. On the ground, a bunch of women were arguing over decorations – each casting spells to show their ideas, which made the entire backyard change almost as frequently as Teddy's hair! But most chaotic of all was...

“It's utterly _ruined_!” Draco roared as he flung a hex at Harry.

“I'll _buy you_ a new shirt!” Harry shouted as he blocked with a precise shield, and then flung a curse at Draco.

“Do you have _any idea_ how much this shirt cost?!” Draco demanded as he magically intercepted the curse and flung it back at Harry.

Harry canceled the curse, only to send a Tripping Jinx at Draco. “Unless it cost the entire Malfoy fortune, I really don't care!”

Draco blocked the jinx and cast one in return at Harry. “What do you _mean_ you don't care?!?!”

“For fuck's sake! It's only a shirt, Draco!” Harry cried out in frustration.

“What do you mean it's only a shirt?!” Draco demanded angrily even as Hermione turned to glare at Harry.

“Don't say fuck where the kids can hear you!” She cast a Stinging Hex at Harry's arse.

Harry grunted and rubbed his arse as he cast a shield to block Draco's next curse. “This was custom made specifically for me by my favorite designer!”

“Daddy daddy! Look at me!” James cried out as he flew between them to show off his newly learned trick. Harry reacted instantly by throwing up a blindingly powerful shield to protect his son from the nasty hexes flying back and forth.

“James Sirius Malfoy-Potter! You know better than to fly in front of a hex like that!” Harry cried out, clearly upset. He flicked his wand in a motion that pulled his son closer so that he could hold him tight. “You could have been seriously hurt!”

“Sorry daddy,” James mumbled, his tone more put upon than sorry.

“Donna!” Parvati cried out, spotting the bride to be. “You should really give us your opinion on which decorations you like best. I think the obvious choice is yellow, to go with your gorgeous blonde hair.”

“Which just makes you an idiot!” Pansy declared. “Red is clearly the better choice with her coloring!”

“Red and gold!” Ginny suggested.

“Purple and silver!” Padma argued.

“Don't make me hex you!” Pansy growled.

“Try it and you'll be in St. Mungo's for a month!” Padma warned through gritted teeth.

Donna laughed in pure delight. “I _thought_ I already picked blue and gold.”

Rather than continue to bicker, the women all promptly produced a wide variety of flowers in various shades of blue.

“And why do you have to be such a bloody thick headed Gryffindor?!” Draco roared in frustration, their argument still on despite a child in Harry's arms. Except they were no longer hurling hexes.

“Better a Gryffindor than an evil Slytherin!” Harry retorted loudly.

“Hey!” Pansy shouted, taking offense. “That is it!!” She marched over to stand between them. “This _evil Slytherin_ just so happens to be cranky as all get out! If you two don't _cease this instant_ I will transfigure you both into jellyfish and you'll spend the entire day floating in a bowl of water on the table as a decoration!”

“Seconded!” Padma cried out.

“Agreed!” Susan exclaimed.

“That sounds rather fun,” Luna said dreamily.

“Watch out mate,” Ron advised sagely. “She'll do it, too.”

“And has anyone noticed that we're being entirely rude?” Hermione pointed out rather loudly. “Our _guests_ have arrived!” She cast a Sonorus on her voice. “Kids! It is now time to put your brooms away and get into the bath! If you do not comply in five seconds, I will immobilize the lot of you for the rest of the day!”

“That sounds like it would certainly reduce the noise level to bearable,” Ron joked with a grin.

The four year olds all let out unhappy sighs as they lowered themselves to the ground. Teddy was actually hovering next to Daisy, just in case the three year old had trouble with her toy broom. Daisy suddenly ignored her favorite person – because she _loved_ his hair – and jumped off the broom into her mother's arms.

“Mama!” Daisy purred as she squeezed her mother tight.

“Finally!” Donna's mother exclaimed, just about ready to burst from the longing to meet her granddaughter.

Hermione was still giving out suggestions that bordered on orders. “Padma, Parvati, and Pansy should go take a bath with the kids to keep them in line. Ron, you and Harry should go bathe too since you reek from playing Quidditch this morning. Harry, did you hear me? _Harry_!”

Harry was busy – now that James had run off to bathe with all the other kids – holding Draco close and murmuring in his ear. “I meant it, I'll buy you a new shirt. I'll even get a hold of this designer you love and insist that he make something just for you. A whole wardrobe if you want!”

Draco narrowed his eyes unhappily. “Why is it that you always know just what to say to calm me down when I _want_ to stay angry?”

“Why do you want to stay angry so much?” Harry asked curiously.

“Harry!” Hermione shouted again.

“What?!” Harry demanded in frustration. “I'm _trying_ to make my husband happy!”

“Go make him happy in the bathtub!” Hermione insisted waspishly.

“But not _too_ happy since all the kids will be in there,” Susan reminded him with a knowing smirk.

“Not to mention me!” Ron added with an expression of feigned disgust.

“And then both of you can get dressed – Wait! The _food_ is ready, right?” Hermione asked.

“Of course,” Harry stated, rolling his eyes. “Hannah and I finished most of it yesterday. There are only a few little things that need to be done just before we serve dinner.”

Hermione nodded in satisfaction before shooing Harry and Draco off to the bathroom with Ron following them.

“I'll finish the decorations,” Luna offered with a dreamy smile.

“And I'll help her to make sure that she doesn't do anything _too_ weird,” Ginny stated with a laugh.

“I never do anything weird,” Luna insisted serenely.

“Good!” Hermione accepted in relief. “That means that I can get our guests settled.”

“ _Ginny Weasley_!” Ron roared via a Sonorus Charm. “Did you dye my _favorite_ Chudley Cannons shirt _purple_?!?!”

Ginny snickered so hard that she had to bend over and take a few deep breaths. Then she cast a Sonorus Charm on herself. “Ronald Weasley! How dare you accuse me of something like that?! I would never –”

“Oh Bull!” Ron cut her off. “You've been trying to destroy all my Canon Memorabilia since you got accepted into the Holyhead Harpies!”

Ginny snorted. “I'm telling you, it wasn't me!”

“That's Ginny Weasley,” the twelve year old boy whispered incredulously.

Hermione smiled at him fondly, and then leaned over to conspire with him. “I'll ask her very nicely later on if she'll give you an autograph.”

He squeaked, and then gulped. Then he nodded solemnly.

“You _have_ been trying to sabotage his stuff,” Harry pointed out, also by way of a Sonorus Charm.

“Merlin's banshee cursed singing voice! Could everyone _please_ stop shouting for _five minutes_?!” Padma roared with her own Sonorus.

Hermione cast a Sonorus on herself. “Draco, after you finish with your bath, could you please administer headache potions to everyone?”

“Will do!” Draco promised via a Sonorus of his own. “Ow! _Padma_...”

And then, the house was miraculously silence for at least three seconds. Well, the portion of the house where thirteen kids and a handful of adults weren't bathing.

With a sigh of relief, Hermione smiled at their guests. “So sorry about that. We all developed atrocious manners at some point. I'm Hermione Granger –” She paused to let a couple of the teens squeak at that. “And I'm more or less in charge of everything around here.”

“I'm going to tell Pansy you said that!” Ginny heckled from across the yard.

“Wouldn't Harry Potter be in charge if this is his house?” Donna's mother asked in confusion.

“Oh this is definitely his house,” Hermione stated with a grin. “But he hates being in charge of anything unless it's related to cooking or his kids.”

“I see...” she murmured in confusion.

Hermione continued with a patient smile. “If you need something and you can't find me, any one of us will be happy to help you.”

“Except Draco,” Hannah pointed out as she was conjuring up chairs and decorating them.

“Except Draco,” Hermione stated in agreement. “Harry's husband is not a patient or friendly man and he has a short temper. Best to just stay out of his way.”

“Question,” the teen girl that seemed to be Harry's biggest fan said, actually raising her hand. Hermione smiled at her. “I'm confused. All the books on Harry Potter that we have to read in school say that Draco Malfoy _hates_ Harry and that they've fought and tried to kill each other and that Draco Malfoy became a Death Eater that tried to help _You-Know-Who_ take over the world.”

“That's correct,” Hermione stated.

“Then _how_ can Harry be married to him?!”

Hermione laughed, joined by Hannah, Susan, Luna, and Ginny. “It's a simple case of Romeo and Juliette,” Hermione answered with a grin.

Luna drifted over to them, moving as if she was actually floating. “I always thought that it was the opposite, actually. Rather than hate or love each other for being on opposite sides of the war, it seemed to me that they were both just little boys trying to pull the hair of the girls they liked, but since they were both boys, it just turned into fighting.”

“I'm telling Harry you said that!” Ginny exclaimed playfully.

“I don't think he'll mind,” Luna murmured, humming to herself as she seemed to float away. Now that she was done with the flowers and ribbons, she didn't have anything to do. “I think I'll go join the bath. If they haven't already started the water fight, I'll be happy to do so.”

Ginny slung an arm around Luna's shoulder. “I've got nothing better to do, so why not?”

Hannah and Susan called out after them. “We've just got a few more chairs to conjure and decorate, and then we'll be in the bath too.”

Hermione nodded in satisfaction. “The yard's looking wonderful. What do you think, Donna?”

“Perfect!” Donna agreed, taking a good look around at all the blue flowers and gold ribbons.

Hermione smiled and hugged her. “After I get everyone settled in and our lot finally finishes their bath, it'll be free for you and your family to use for the rest of the day until the wedding. I'll put a repelling charm on it for our kids if I have to!”

Donna grinned. “That sounds like an excellent plan!”

Hermione led them on a tour of the house, skipping only the kitchen because that was backtracking and risked disturbing Mrs. Black. The first floor housed Andromeda along with the study, the parlor, the ballroom, and the dining room – which they'd already seen on their way in. The second floor was made up of the bathroom and a few bedrooms.

Hermione winced as the loud shrieks blared out of the bathroom. She held up a hand to politely ask her guests to wait a moment. Then she poked her head into the bathroom.

“Oi! Are you at least getting clean in here?!”

“Merlin's broken left arm!” Pansy exclaimed, sounding put upon. “Without you in here, 'Mione, I'm losing the battle!”

“And I'm winning, for once!” Ron crowed in triumph.

“Good for you, so long as everyone is getting clean!” Hermione reiterated. Then she pulled the bathroom door shut and cast a silencing charm on it.

“Ah! That's better,” Hermione mumbled in relief as the noise instantly vanished. “Darn, I should have had Hannah make us all some tea.” She cast a Patronus rather abruptly. “Andromeda? Would you be so kind as to make a spot of tea for 20 or 30 people?” The Patronus – an otter – swam away through the air.

It didn't take too long for Andromeda to shout up the stairs. “No problem love! I'll bring it up when it's ready!”

Hermione continued the tour. The third floor was entirely made up of bedrooms, two of which were even still empty! “If necessary, these rooms can be used, but I think we've come up with a wonderful solution.”

After that cryptic statement, Hermione led them up to the attic. What had once been cluttered with centuries of heirlooms and random junk, was now completely cleaned out. This left the attic the perfect place to house an abundance of guests!

The main portion of it had been turned into a rather cozy common room, complete with plenty of cushy chairs, a dining table and chair set, and a fireplace. This was necessary since Donna's family was actually planning to stay an entire week to celebrate with her before they returned home and she left for her honeymoon. All around the room were large windows that looked out over the yard and as much of London as could be seen from a fourth floor window.

In between the windows were doors that looked purely decorative, since the windows clearly showed that there was nothing on the other side. However, each door had been charmed with an Undetectable Extension Charm – which meant that the doors all lead to newly created bedrooms. Except for the one door that actually led to a balcony and the one that led to a widow's walk.

Hermione opened the nearest door. “There should be plenty of bedrooms for everyone. So, now might be a good time to pick rooms and get unpacked.”

Petunia frowned as she looked Donna's family over. They didn't _look_ like they had any luggage to unpack. Donna's mother straightened herself up and put her hands on her hips as she took over.

“There will be _no_ arguing, _am I understood?_ ” She asked, glaring at her large brood of children. The youngest was eight, and the oldest was Donna. Donna laughed even as she took a nervous step back.

Once she felt she was being listened to, Donna's mother unzipped her purse and summoned a copious amount of luggage out of it. It was all tiny at first, but Donna's father and his brother quickly ended the shrinking charms on all of it and started passing things out. Donna helped out as needed, and so did Dudley.

This left Vernon and Petunia feeling a bit awkward since they hadn't been invited to stay the night and so didn't have any luggage with them – beyond the small overnight bag Petunia had packed with the clothes they planned to change into for the wedding. So far, they'd found it exceedingly easy to remain silent. There were simply far too many other people talking at all times for them to get a word in edgewise.

“We've minimized the lack of privacy as best we can by adding a small sink and a loo to each room,” Hermione was busy explaining during the minor chaos. “But there seems to be some sort of curse on the house that prevents us from creating showers and bathtubs. I mean we can physically create them, they just don't work.”

“That seems like it would be frustrating,” Donna's aunt stated with a laugh.

“Very!” Hermione agreed with a chuckle.

“Luckily, their bathroom is enormous enough to make up for it!” Donna exclaimed with a giggle.

“I'd swear that it grows as the kids do!” Hermione exclaimed with a wry grin and a shake of her head.

“Who's ready for tea?” Andromeda asked as she levitated a huge platter into the common room. “I feel I must warn you, it was steeped the muggle way because Harry insists that it tastes better, and I must agree. Completely magic free tea does seem to have a complexity of flavor that just can't be reproduced with any spell I know.”

“Oh thank heavens!” Donna's mother blurted out in relief. “I simply adore tea, but you're right, making it with magic mucks it up somehow.”

Andromeda passed out cups of tea to anyone who wanted one, offering milk, cream, sugar, or honey as asked. She loved to feel useful and she loved to make tea. All in all, this was the most relaxing part of her day, so far.

“ _Gran!_ ” Harry's voice boomed via a Sonorus Charm. “Teddy is done with his bath and insists that he needs you to help him get dressed!”

“Oh! That's me,” Andromeda stated apologetically as she rushed away.

Hermione looked around shrewdly. She realized that the attic had been planned and created for Donna's family. Which actually ignored an important detail.

“Dudley? I think perhaps it's time we left Donna to herself for a while,” Hermione suggested.

“Oh, right,” Dudley murmured in understanding. Donna gave him a quick kiss before he followed Hermione. A gesture had his parents following him.

Hermione led them to the empty guest bedrooms on the third floor – which was filled with noise since the bath was officially over. Naked children ran back and forth between rooms so that they could chat while their parents tried to get them dressed. Hermione simply grinned and silently dared the Dursleys to say anything about it.

“Here, it occurred to me that you'll need rooms to get ready in as well,” Hermione said, and then gestured for Dudley to pick the room he wanted. He surprisingly picked the smaller of the two guest bedrooms because he didn't really need a lot of space to change – when the time came.

In the larger of the two spare rooms, Hermione cast a silencing spell and a repelling charm so that the kids would stay out. “There, now you should be able to relax and hear your own thoughts.”

Looking around, she noticed that the room was actually bare – aside from a bed and a dresser. This needed to be remedied! Without a word, Hermione conjured up a full length mirror and a small table with two chairs. She ignored the twitching that the Dursleys did, knowing that they were uncomfortable around magic but unable to help them the muggle way at the moment.

In fact, she was determined to be so gracious that she went a bit overboard! She magicked the room bigger, conjured a few plush rugs, and then set a cooling charm to maintain the room at the perfect temperature. Last of all, she conjured up a pair of plush armchairs. Now the room looked hospitable, except for the bed, which was bare.

The dresser turned out to have a set of soft cotton sheets, which Hermione charmed to make the bed as she rummaged around a bit more to find a blanket perfect for a hot June night – just in case they decided to stay. It was quite a ways from Little Whinging after all.

With a patient smile, Hermione addressed them directly. “You can do as you like until the wedding. Explore the house; the library is especially fascinating. That said, I would avoid the big blue doors with a griffin, a snake, and a dragon painted on them. That's Harry and Draco's bedroom, and I'm sure you can imagine how unwelcome you'd be there. If you need anything at all, please ask someone. We still have three hours before the wedding, so if you get hungry, there are freshly baked biscuits in the kitchen.”

After that, Hermione left them alone in their temporary bedroom.

 

***

 

Dudley was waiting in the dining room for word that Donna was ready to start. The ceremony was scheduled to begin in less than five minutes, and all of the guests had arrived. Since the majority of the guests were Donna's family, this only really meant that Donna's best friend had arrived.

He was a wizard that she had met not too long after moving to England. He'd taken her on a tour of Magical Britain, and then he'd gone on a tour with her of _non-magical_ Britain. After that, Rolf had helped her pick an affordable flat in a firmly muggle area and kept in touch as he traveled around.

Rolf was doing his best to chat with Dudley and keep him from getting too nervous. The problem was that Dudley _hadn't_ been nervous at all until about five minutes ago when it was reported that Donna was still having problems with the dress she planned to wear. He couldn't help but wonder if this was some sort of code for cold feet.

His parents watched him pace the room as Rolf attempted to crack jokes. Since most of these were wizarding jokes, they went right over Dudley's head. As he waited, everyone else slowly passed by him to take a seat outside.

Luna wafted into the dining room, looking like an actual Angel with her hair floating in a cloud. Her dress was made up of a thousand layers of silk that also seemed to float, and she had charmed a few dozen glass beads to glow before sprinkling them all over herself with a sticking charm.

Rolf watched her enter the room with interest. She walked right up to him and threw her arms around his neck. “I was beginning to think that you'd never get here!”

“You were?” Rolf asked in surprise. “I'm the bride's best friend! Of course I was going to be here!”

“That's not what I meant,” Luna informed him before giving him a shockingly thorough kiss.

“The bride is on her way down,” Hannah announced a minute later. “So you should probably go stand by the Altar, Dudley. Luna! Can you finish kissing that man after the ceremony?”

Luna pulled back dreamily. “I don't think I will ever be finished kissing this man.”

“Erm... Hi...” Rolf greeted her with a blush. He felt inexplicably dizzy.

“Hi,” Luna purred, leading him out to the yard so that he could sit with her.

Dudley followed them, smirking at the incredulous and rather love-struck expression on Rolf's face. His parents were given seats in the front row of the “Groom's side,” which was made up of Harry's family – all his kids and their mothers. Speaking of the kids, they had all been subdued somehow. The potentially awkward seating arrangement didn't pose a conflict since Harry was serving as Dudley's best man and would be standing next to him. Which meant that Draco was sitting next to the Dursleys, and he was doing a good job of frostily ignoring them.

Until neither Harry nor Dudley were looking in their direction. “I've heard about you,” Draco growled softly as he glared at Vernon and Petunia. “I've heard how you treated my husband as a child, and all I can say is that you are _damned_ lucky that Harry has ordered me to ignore you. If I had my way, I'd curse you both so that your insides slowly and excruciatingly became your outsides.”

Vernon stiffened angrily. “I'm quite sure that he must have exaggerated everything!”

“Impossible,” Draco informed them with haughty sneer. “Since Harry didn't say anything at all about it until after _Dudley_ told everyone so that he could apologize for it.”

“We did nothing wrong,” Vernon insisted with a whispered shout. “We raised that ungrateful brat even though we didn't have to! Even though we didn't want to!”

Draco glared at him in the exact manner his father tended to glare at anyone beneath him. “Yes, well, you just keep your mouth shut around Harry because if you so much as _think_ of insulting him, there will be a long line of everyone here vying for a turn to hex you into oblivion. And while you're at it, thank your muggle God that Harry is an all too forgiving idiot who has ordered us all to be nice to you – or failing that – simply ignore you. He wants Dudley's day to be perfect, and so it shall.”

With that Draco stopped interacting with the Dursleys, crossed his arms over his chest, and pretended like they didn't exist. A moment later, gorgeous and delicate music began. Daisy skipped down the aisle throwing flower petals everywhere while Teddy accompanied her carrying a pillow to which the rings had been tied.

Donna was a vision in the heirloom dress that had been passed down through her family for generations. Her just slightly younger sister was her maid of honor and wore a dress in deep blue with gold accents. Both held a beautiful bouquet of flowers, Donna's larger than her sister's.

Donna's sister reached the place she was supposed to stand opposite Harry and stared at him dreamily as her father escorted Donna down the aisle. They reached Dudley, who was looking just a little stunned – as if he couldn't believe this was really happening. When Donna's hand was in Dudley's and her father had taken his seat, Hermione cleared her throat and began the ceremony.

It was short, sweet, and to the point. At the end, Dudley nervously ignored the fact that her entire family – who he had only just met – was watching as he kissed his bride. Afterward, they all adjourned to the dining room for a fabulous feast.

Petunia and Vernon found themselves seated next to Donna's parents, who didn't know anything about them except for that they were Dudley's parents. And didn't really like magic. So, they all did their best to get along. Surprisingly, they bonded because they were all parents and could lament and celebrate their children's past and future.

Harry eventually stood up to make a toast. “To the happy couple! Dudley, congratulations on getting married. It's a big step, even though you've been living together for years. I rather think that it's much harder than defeating Voldemort! I am pretty sure that I had less trouble fighting that dragon back in my fourth year.”

“Oi!” Draco growled unhappily. “I am _not_ worse than a dragon or the Dark Lord!” Everyone chuckled at that, a few assuring him that he was.

Harry smirked at him, his eyes positively sparkling. “ _That said_ , it's worth every moment! I sincerely hope that you have many years of happiness ahead of you.”

“Here here!” Everyone in the room cheered and the held up their glasses before taking a drink.

“And now we dance!” Luna announced, dragging Rolf off to do just that, whether anyone else was ready or not.

With a happy laugh and a grin, Donna held out her hand to Dudley who took it and led her onto the dance floor. With eyes for only each other, they began the rest of their lives with a slow and chaste dance to the beautiful music that filled the entire house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And I have become a comment whore, apparently, lol! I have the next part of this series planned out based on a suggestion from a comment, and so if you want to see a particular something worked into this series, feel free to leave a prompt :-)


End file.
